1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to gas distribution systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to gas distribution systems that eliminate Paschen events or greatly reduce the effects of such Paschen events.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Transporting industrial gas(es) from a remote distribution box that is at earth ground (e.g., 0 V) to machinery utilizing the gas(es) in an environment that may be at a large voltage potential is a challenge. Safety is a paramount concern in toxic gas distribution. Gas leakage into the atmosphere may present a severe health risk to personnel working in the immediate environment. Any leakage must be limited to a parts per million (PPM) level. Another major concern in toxic gas distribution is bridging a high voltage potential between the source of the gas and its destination. The gas must be transported such that Paschen events are eliminated or the effects of Paschen events are greatly minimized.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein have been developed.